


Care for the Sick

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip is sick. Horatio takes care of him.</p><p>Written for 1_million_words theme: cold medicine, very loosely based on the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care for the Sick

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing at you. I promise," Horatio said as he watched Trip grab yet another Kleenex and blow his nose.

"I'm dying here and you are laughing at me." 

"You are not dying. You have the common cold," Horatio said patiently.  He knew better than to get testy with Trip because it could come back to haunt him when, or if, he got sick. 

"I've never had a cold before. It feels like I am dying."

Biting back a sigh at his overly dramatic lover, he was surprised by Trip's words. "What do you mean you've never had a cold before?"

"They pretty much did away with most diseases and viruses, and if a scanner picked up the presence of one, Phlox had us inoculated immediately and we never as much got a sniffle." 

"Now that would be something nice to have. I hate being sick," he told Trip.

"So I should hope you don't get this and end up sick with me?" 

"Probably.  I'm as bad a patient as you are," he said with a smile as he handed Trip the heavy duty cold pills he'd been holding in his hand. "Take these with plenty of water and go back to sleep."

"I'm cold, can I go lay out in the sunshine?"

He wasn't sure that was a good idea, but if it gave Trip some comfort, he'd help his lover bundle up his blankets and pillows and tissues and help him get settled on the wide lounger on the patio. That way he could keep and eye on him from the kitchen while he made chicken soup from his mother's recipe. 

*^*

Trip slept for an hour or so before a coughing fit woke him up. He got up and stumbled into the house.  Horatio watched as Trip bumbled his way through the house to the bathroom. Several minutes later he heard the toilet flush and hoped his lover had the foresight to sit down, if his aim was anything like his lack of ability to walk though the house without bumping into anything, he was in for deep cleaning the bathroom, again.  As Trip stumbled his way back outside, Horatio followed with a jar of Vicks vapor rub to apply to Trip chest in hopes of a, soothing his lover’s cough and b, helping him to breathe better.

Helping Trip get settled once again, he rubbed the ointment on Trip’s chest and covered him back up, allowing the rub to go to work.  As he headed back into the kitchen he wondered if this is what he'd put Speed through when he'd gotten sick and if it was he sent up a silent apology to his former lover for putting him through this. But knowing Speed, he'd have done anything for him, just like he'd do anything for Trip.

He sat caressing Trip's chest for a while before he had to go check on his soup.  Once he could turn it down, he'd bring his book out and join Trip, hoping his presence would help soothe his lover once the cold medicine started to wear off. 


End file.
